The Daily Report - File No. 01a Prologue
by Sgt Ranma
Summary: This is a prequel to my fic Officer Saotome, do not read this fic if you have not read it yet. OS can be found at http://sgtranma.anifics.com . This fic highlights daily life of Ranma as a cop in LA.


This is one part of many little short stories spun off from  
my Officer Saotome series. It's sort of a prequel, detailing  
the daily life of Ranma during his days as a policeman. You  
will have to read Officer Saotome as a prerequisite before  
reading this, otherwise don't blame me if the story seems  
totally out of line, or if it is uninteresting to you. I  
doubt most people will be too interested in this spin-off,  
since it was spawned from the suggestions of one fan.  
  
Here are a few things you must know while reading this:  
  
-For all of you readers, PLEASE read the notes at the end of  
the fic before you start flaming me for things that you  
don't understand or think is bogus, my notes just might  
answer all your questions. If that doesn't do it, feel free  
to pound away at my mailbox.  
  
Ooop, as always, my fics are all R-rated in terms of movie  
ratings, and this one is no exception. So don't complain!  
  
Otherwise, enjoy! ^_^  
  
-SgtRanma  
  
Please visit my website at http://sgtranma.anifics.com! New  
fics will always appear there first! And I update often!  
  
****ONCE AGAIN, I'M WARNING YOU. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY  
PREVIOUS FIC OFFICER SAOTOME UP TO CHAPTER 4 COMPLETELY, DO  
NOT READ THIS. OTHERWISE IT WILL NOT MAKE SENSE! THIS IS A  
PREQUEL! OFFICER SAOTOME CAN BE FOUND IN THE WEBSITE  
MENTIONED ABOVE!****  
  
------------------------  
  
The Daily Report  
  
File No. 01a Prologue: You're my partner?! I can't believe  
this!  
  
January 27th, 1999.  
77th Street Division Precinct, LAPD - Los Angeles,  
California. 1:06 PM.  
  
"Ite, that stings."  
  
The older police sergeant smacked the head of the young  
patrolman he was medically treating. The gash was mild at  
worst, it was still amazing how little damage there was to  
the skull with the amount of impact it had received.  
  
"Stop whining," Sergeant Roscoe Villela chided. "If I  
didn't know any better I'd call you a little pussy,  
Saotome."  
  
Second year Los Angeles Police Department patrolman  
Ranma Saotome looked up to his commanding officer, with a  
twist to a side of his lips. "Jeez, Sarge. I just got hit by  
a punk who was swinging steel beams on a stolen mini-crane,  
how am I supposed to react?" For a guy who'd been living in  
a foreign country for only five years, his English accent  
was pretty good.  
  
Sergeant Villela got up from his seat and examined one  
last time. "Boy, someone had a bowl of sarcasm for breakfast  
this morning," he playfully said. He tapped Ranma on the  
head, causing him to wince. "There's nothing wrong with your  
head, except shit for brains and just a little bit of  
bleeding, nothing serious. You won't need any sewing  
either."  
  
Ranma got up from his seat, popping two pain killers  
that were lying on the counter into his mouth. "Yeah, thanks  
a lot. And I STILL have to go back on the street again."  
  
The older officer laughed. "Don't worry, a manly and  
strong guy like you can dish it out."  
  
The pigtailed boy responded in kind with a middle  
finger raised. "Let me find my lazy ass partner who should  
be eating potato chips in the lounge so we can head out  
again."  
  
"Actually," Villela stopped him. "You have another  
agenda on your itinerary today. Sergeant Kromwell is no  
longer your partner as of now. Lieutenant Patchett wants to  
see you about something, Saotome."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma frowned. This was unusual. He hastily  
thanked Roscoe and ran over to the traffic bureau's  
commanding officer in the station.  
  
Ranma opened up the cheap, stained wood door that led to  
the office of a nerdy looking middle-aged man in a neat  
uniform. His glasses were round and small, almost like the  
spectacles that genius-types stereotypically wore, and he  
had a stack of paperwork just like every other desk jockey  
that worked for the department.  
  
The young P2 officer barged in and swiftly set his  
derriere on a cheap plastic seat.  
  
"P2 Officer Ranma Saotome reporting, sir. Did you call  
for me, Lieutenant?" Ranma chirped crisply.  
  
A change of things was not a good thing for this man,  
all the more reason for him being a republican and an  
extreme conservative within the department. This was the  
reason why 35 year old Patchett, an exceedingly anal guy for  
his age, heavily disliked what he had to assign to the young  
cop in front of him.  
  
"Close your motor mouth for a second and listen to what  
I've got to say," Patchett said. He pulled out a small  
manila folder from a desk drawer and laid it on top of his  
desk. "I've received orders from the higher up to hook you  
up with a rookie as a commanding officer," Patchett said,  
visibly annoyed.  
  
"What?" Ranma replied confusedly. "What are you talking  
about, Lieutenant? I thought only S1 ranks and above were  
allowed to be partnered up with P2 or lower ranks," the  
pigtailed boy asked. It seemed today just happened to be a  
red letter day for strange occasions.  
  
"That's what I thought too, and that's what official  
LAPD procedures state too," Patchett said. He wasn't  
particularly annoyed at Ranma himself, who was a perfect  
example of what a good cop should be in his eyes. It was  
that the LAPD seemed to be going through a lot of major  
changes and fluctuations in police procedures. Liberalism  
was rearing its ugly head.  
  
"Then what's with this order you received?" Ranma  
asked, still confused.  
  
"Well," Patchett smacked his lips and stood up from his  
seat. "One of the instructors from Elysian Park just  
graduated a particularly interesting and special cadet from  
the Academy just last week."  
  
"I think I can put two and two together," Ranma puffed  
out. "So, who is he and why am I being partnered with him?"  
  
The older officer took off his small glasses and looked  
at Ranma, giving him an evil grin. "SHE, is a Japanese girl  
who went to college here in the US just like you, and  
somehow ended up pursuing a career in the law enforcement  
business."  
  
"She?!" Ranma blurted. "What the hell is so special  
about this girl?"  
  
"She's a fucking rogue just like you were, that's what.  
According to what I heard about her anyway," Patchett said  
resignedly. "I personally don't like this kooky idea that  
those crazy young guys over at the Academy thought up, but  
at the same time I can't do jack shit about it."  
  
Ranma scratched the back of his head, seemingly deep in  
thought, although he was really worried about what kind of  
person his new partner would be. "Okay... when do I meet  
her then?" he hesitantly asked.  
  
"Read this file of her first. She's going to be in the  
debriefing room at 1:45 sharp," Patchett said, handing Ranma  
the folder.  
  
"Did you get any other reason as to why she's being  
partnered up with me? Does the chief even sanction this?" He  
flipped through the folder, skimming through the various  
documents.  
  
"That cocksucker Parks doesn't need to know. As much as  
I hate radical ideas from young 'uns within the department,  
I hate listening to him even more," Patchett said coldly.  
  
"Wow, graduating at the top of her class, and  
graduating with the 2nd best overall merit in the history of  
the department? That's impressive, I'm the only one who  
graduated higher than her at 1st place," Ranma said, nodding  
his head in amazement.  
  
Patchett raised his eyebrows. "You should check out her  
athletic records, they're quite astonishing."  
  
Ranma flipped over to a section that displayed the  
results of the various and repetitive physical aptitude  
tests that cadets received in the LA Police Academy. "Oh,  
shit. She ran the ten mile torture run in an hour and ten  
minutes? That's only five minutes slower than I did!" And  
here he thought he was the most physically able person on  
the force. That was no longer true.  
  
"Yeah, she should be fast. She tried out for the  
Olympics back in '96 for the Japanese team. Top of her group  
in the running and aquatics field over there too."  
  
"100 meter dash in 9.54* seconds? Running 26 miles in  
the LA Marathon in 3 hours and 28 minutes? Yeow." Ranma  
feared what kind of girl his new partner would be. Chances  
were she'd be built like a brick and would be borderlining  
that fine line between woman/sheman.  
*A 9.54sec 100m dash would be faster than the current world  
record time, but since this is sort of in the anime world,  
I'll let it pass.  
  
"The thing is, she broke her leg while doing a  
triathlon practice run about a month before the summer  
Olympics. That sort of killed her dreams, so she resumed her  
college life here in the US," Patchett said. "Such a tragic  
story, eh?"  
  
"Nah," Ranma waved him off. "I've heard and experienced  
worse." Ranma closed the folder and read the cover. "Ichino  
Yanagida."  
  
"I guess she kept her Japanese name like you did. By  
the way, you're going to be working four extra hours today  
as overtime so that you can get acquainted with your new  
partner."  
  
Ranma shrugged and got up from his seat. "Whatever.  
I'll go find her now then. I'll report to you later,  
Lieutenant."  
  
"Good, get out then," Patchett pointed out, smiling.  
Despite being an anal conservative, Ranma was one of those  
few officers out there who always pleased him. The kid was a  
bit of a troublemaker, but better than being a lazy or  
rotten cop. "Oh yeah, don't forget to carefully explain to  
her about your special 'condition', Saotome!" he yelled out  
before Ranma walked out, snorting.  
  
The busy operational rooms of the station were  
cluttered messily with desks and paperwork, across the room  
into the entrance of the hallway the corridors were littered  
with criminals being dragged here and fro to different  
places, either to be jailed or to be interrogated.  
  
Ranma avoided the mess by zig zagging around the  
various people and disorganized objects, gracefully avoiding  
a criminal who was thrashing violently in handcuffs or a  
senior officer walking back to his desk with a 32 ounce  
slugger of coffee.  
  
He finally walked through the doors of the debriefing  
room, which looked like a regular classroom, with  
whiteboards, desks, and several bulletin boards showing  
various info. There was a huge laminated poster that showed  
a magnified view of East LA, and different borders  
highlighting patrol routes and jurisdictional lines.  
  
At the moment the room was completely empty and it was  
still only 1:30, and the next shift change wouldn't be until  
at least 2 o'clock. He walked around and read the different  
messages and posts on the bulletin board to pass time.  
  
"Hmm... a '94 Chevy Impala SS for sale, with a 12 bolt  
rearend, 4.10 gears, LT4 hot cams, 3200 rpm high stall  
torque converter, and Flowmaster exhaust, plus much more,  
all in excellent condition," Ranma read from one of the  
classified ads of a police newspaper cutout. It seemed like  
a good deal, he needed to buy another car soon anyway, his  
current one was about to go in shambles. He jotted down the  
phone number of the ad to give it an inquiry.  
  
Ranma felt the wall getting pounded from the other  
side, along with a couple of garbled yells. He smiled, it  
was probably a cop ramming some suspect's head against the  
wall for doing something stupid.  
  
A slender figure walked in the room at that moment,  
slipping past Ranma's eyes but not his aural senses as she  
walked in and placed her large duffel bag on the ground.  
Ranma turned to see who it was.  
  
She was Asian, either of Korean, Chinese, or Japanese  
ethnicity at first glance. She wore a small pair of tan  
cargo shorts that amorously showed off her long and  
attractive legs complimented with a pair of trendy looking  
running shoes, a small black t-shirt on top of a white vest  
that came down to her midriff and exposed her thin waist but  
also showed that she was a bit flat chested, and an overall  
figure that wasn't a buxom bombshell, but an athletically  
attractive one. Her face was very pretty, sharp looking, and  
full of charisma. The hair was short, neat, and very sporty  
looking, for a lack of a better description.  
  
The way she looked definitely caught his attention, but  
so did something else. "Excuse, me what are you doing here?  
Are you lost?" This person could've been some civilian who  
had lost her way and ended up in the wrong room, or it very  
well could have been that she was a dangerous criminal.  
Looks could be deceiving in a town like LA. It couldn't  
possibly have been his new partner, it was too early for her  
to be here.  
  
"Naya?" The girl looked startled, she turned to see a  
handsome and well built ponytailed man in a standard issue  
blue police uniform. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said what are you doing here? And are you lost?"  
Ranma repeated. This time, his right hand latched onto his  
holster on his right hip. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she quickly said. "I'm a rookie who  
just transferred into this division," she tried to explain.  
She hastily opened up her duffel bag and pulled out her  
badge and a blue and white ID card showing she was LAPD.  
"Today's my first day here, I was told to come into the  
debriefing room instead of coming to the orientation  
meeting."  
  
Ranma removed his hand from his holster and his eyes  
widened. It never occurred to him this girl could be is  
partner. He looked her over again. No, she couldn't be!  
  
"What is your name?" Ranma asked cautiously.  
  
"Officer P1, Yanagida, Ichino!" she crisply said. She  
wanted to make a good first impression with everyone she  
met. This officer looked vaguely familiar though...  
  
His suspicions were on target. "You're Ichino  
Yanagida?" he said, chuckling nervously. He looked at her  
one more time. And here he thought he was going to get some  
big, muscular, tomboy.  
  
"Yes, sir. I've been assigned to the 77th Street  
Division, and was told I'd be partnered up specially instead  
of going to an orientation.  
  
Ranma cringed slightly and walked towards her. He  
towered her by a bit, she was only about 5' 5", maybe 5' 6".  
He usually intimidated most grown men towering himself just  
by looking at him, but this girl seemed to be impervious to  
that. She just gave a sly grin.  
  
"Well, well. Welcome to 77th Street. I'm your partner,  
P2 Saotome, Ranma. Yoroshiku." He gave her a small two  
fingered salute as a gesture of friendliness.  
  
"Ranma Saotome?" Her brain shifted from vague to  
overwhelmed. "You're Ranma Saotome? THE Ranma Saotome?" she  
asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yep," he said, simply nodding. "That's me."  
  
She'd heard the stories, seen the news, and listened to  
the rants. The instructors over at the academy used to talk  
non stop about how great she was but how uncannily similar  
she was to him. He was the greatest cadet to ever graduate  
from the academy, just above herself, in which she was  
flustered to learn. He'd done everything better, achieved  
them harder, had gone to Fort Pendleton, and was even  
rumored to have received SWAT training as a special  
privilege. "You're my partner?! I can't believe this!"  
  
Ranma was taken aback. "What do you mean? Were you  
expecting someone else?" he asked, surprised.  
  
Ichino grabbed one of his hands and shook it  
vigorously, looking very pleased to meet him. "You're like  
already a legend around here! I can't believe I get to work  
with you!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad too. Now that we know each other,  
change into your Blues* and meet me in the motor pool. The  
girls locker is around the west end of the building."  
  
"Ookini. I'll meet you out in a couple of minutes then,  
bye!" she said, walking out.  
  
"Alright, then." Ookini? Was she from Osaka, he  
wondered? Oh well, he'd get to know her later.  
  
Ranma left the room himself as an entire congregation  
of men and women poured into the room for the shift change.  
He walked out a service entrance of the building and to a  
large lot full of black and white police cruisers. There was  
a mix of Ford Crown Vics and Chevy Caprice, tricked out with  
deck lights, hi-power floodlights next to the side view  
mirrors and a steel and plastic cage on the inside to tie  
down criminals.  
  
Ranma held the keys to a Caprice, the car of his choice  
among the two. The Ford had better handling, but the Caprice  
had a 5.7L LT1 V8 engine with a mean and powerful pushrod  
grunt, compared to the Ford's smaller displacement 4.6L SOHC  
V8. The performance difference was a huge benefit, crucial  
during a response to a call for help or for short bursting  
street chases. He pulled his car over to a gas pump inside  
the lot, proceeding to fill it up with some petrol.  
  
"I'm ready!"  
  
Ranma turned around to see her in her uniform. She was  
adjusting her Sam Brown* and fitting in her ASP collapsible  
baton into a plastic holder.  
  
"Good," Ranma said to her. He pointed to the passenger  
door. "Get in, lets go for a ride."  
  
[End Prologue]  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, I don't own Ranma, nor do I  
own Ichino Yanagida. Don't sue me.  
  
Author's Ramble: The idea and inspiration for this new  
spinoff series came to me one night while I was talking in a  
fanfic chat room. Thermopyle was telling me how it sucked  
that I killed off Ichino Yanagida in chp 4 of my main fanfic  
series, Officer Saotome. I personally regretted having to  
kill off such a cool character in the same chapter of  
introducing her, so I listened to Therm's ranting. I told  
him that I had always been thinking of making a bunch of  
short stories that detailed Ranma's daily life as either a  
police officer in LA or as a college student. Since there  
already is a good fanfic series out there about Ranma and  
daily college life (*cough, cough, Daigakusei no Ranma,  
cough, cough*), I chose the police arc instead. When I  
presented this idea, Therm suggested that I implement his  
daily life with Ichino instead, since we were already  
talking about her. This struck me as a real good idea, and  
it inspired me to write something on impulse. And here is  
the result. For now this is only a prologue to this series,  
so I kept it short and hopefully interesting. I'm definitely  
gonna try to stretch this to many chapters (err... files),  
just like a regular TV series.  
  
Author's Notes: All the names of the officers are fictional,  
except for Chief Bernard Parks. He is the current LAPD Chief  
of Police (as of 2-24-2002), but hopefully they'll kick him  
the fuck out of office in the upcoming weeks because he's a  
bad administrator.  
  
The "Blues" is another term for the standard issue LAPD  
uniform. Detectives and senior plain clothes officers tend  
to call groups of young patrolmen the "Blues."  
  
A Sam Brown is the big huge belt of tools and equipment  
that police officers wear when they are in patrol uniforms.  
It consists of a gun holster, magazine holders, two baton  
holders, a pepper spray holster, handcuff case, key holder,  
radio clip, and etc...depending on the police officer.  
  
If you read this you should've read Officer Saotome  
first as a prerequisite. If not, then this fic should've  
been a complete load of crap in which you shouldn't be able  
to understand. If you don't know yet, Ichino Yanagida is a  
character from the anime Battle Athletes Victory (or  
Daiundokai).  
  
This prologue "file" has not been prereaded by anyone  
because I felt it was too short to bother with. However I do  
want to thank Thermopyle for giving me the idea to write it.  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE SEND ME FEEDBACK!!! I write way  
faster when people give me feedback! My e-mail is  
SgtRanma@yahoo.com .  
  
Visit my website at http://sgtranma.anifics.com . I  
always update there often, and fics always come there first.  
  
  
Finished February 24th, 2002. 


End file.
